<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Мох by fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Izlom_2021)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334179">Мох</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Izlom_2021/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020'>fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Izlom_2021)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [37]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Curtain story, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:07:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Izlom_2021/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Рокэ Алва после дуэли с Эгмонтом Окделлом.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [37]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom_OE_Sever_2020_gpg13_drabbles_mini</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Мох</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Работа входит в командный цикл "Гербарий".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="im"></p>
<p></p><div><p class="im"></p>
<p></p><div class="letter"><p class="im"></p>
<p></p><div class="text">
<p></p><div><p>Он падает в мягкий мох, раскинув руки, глядя удивлённым, навек остановившимся взглядом на блёклое солнце. Смерть проста и понятна. И ласкова к тому, кто готов принять её. Или жить дальше — это уж как распорядится судьба.</p><p>Шаг назад — линии больше нет, но есть черта, и сегодня он, Рокэ, остался по эту сторону, а его противник... поначалу казалось, что он всего лишь отклонился назад, пытаясь вцепиться пальцами в воздух. Смерть рассекает полотно жизни, превращая его в театральный занавес. И Эгмонт отдёрнул его, словно дешёвую тряпку, и сделал шаг — туда, где, возможно, суетятся неведомые актёры: пудрятся, накладывают грим, примеряют парики, готовясь к новому выходу. Хотя Рокэ предпочитает думать, что там просто тьма — густая, бархатная, и в ней нет даже света звёзд. </p><p>— Он мёртв, господин маршал, — полковой лекарь поднимается с колен, отыскивая взглядом секундантов поверженного.<br/>
— Господа, — они смотрят на него с ненавистью: северяне и южане, пришедшие с Эгмонтом. — Я предлагаю вам сложить оружие. В этом случае вы можете рассчитывать на снисхождение Его Величества короля Фердинанда.<br/>
— Нет, никогда! — Это кто-то из сыновей Мориса Эпинэ. И смуглое лицо пылает праведным гневом... Дай им волю — и в своих церквях они станут писать с Рокэ Леворукого.<br/>
— Вы можете забрать тело, — холодно роняет Рокэ.</p><p>Как многоголоса и криклива жизнь, смерть же безмолвствует — и порой ему нравится тишина. Праведники... Только что у них на глазах грешный радетель отечества сразил святого предателя. Он — бьющий без промаха кинжал, зажатый в дряблой руке безвольного короля. И за это они его презирают. А сами останутся чисты и благородны, замаравшись по самую макушку. Не честнее ли прослыть мерзавцем?</p><p>Рокэ медленно стирает кровь с клинка — её совсем немного, зелень в его руках окрашивается багровым. Бледно-зелёные веточки подобны губке. </p><p>...Смерть — она танцует горячий знойный танец его родины, что так любят мужчины. Она заманит и их в свой круг — и Мориса, и его сыновей. Ей по нраву ступать по этому неяркому ковру, и поступь её легка... Рокэ знает, что про него говорят: он пришёл в мир, чтобы побеждать. Хорошие слова, но в них ни капли правды. Он пришёл, чтобы убивать. Он и есть шальная синеглазая смерть, что пляшет на острие его шпаги. </p><p>Мятежники суетятся вокруг своего мертвеца, и только трое из них — невзрачные мужички с неприметными лицами — неторопливы. Деловито срубают пару берёзовых стволов, обстругивают ветки, чтобы соорудить носилки, натягивают между ними плащ. И у каждого на куртке нашивка — ополчение вольного Надора. </p><p>...Некогда Эгмонт Окделл осудил его на казнь, и порой Рокэ верит, что в доме на Винной приговор всё же был приведён в исполнение. И теперь его тень носит красивые перстни и покупает дорогих скакунов. Берёт, почти не лаская, податливые тела женщин. Тени нужно чужое тепло, чужая горячая кровь, чужая жизнь...</p><p>— Соберано! — Салина нагоняет его, ожидая дальнейших распоряжений.<br/>
— Скажите им: мы прекращаем огонь до завтрашнего утра. Пусть похоронят герцога Окделла с надлежащими почестями.<br/>
— Вы их отпускаете?</p><p>Рокэ медлит с ответом, резко сжимает кулак.</p><p>— Взгляните!  </p><p>Диего Салина с удивлением смотрит на зелёный комочек на его ладони: кажущиеся сухими тонкие прутики уже начинают распрямляться. Салина явно не понимает, что Рокэ пытается ему сказать.</p><p>— Они будут падать под копыта наших коней, тонуть в болотах — но поднимутся вновь. Нам не замирить Север.</p><p>Они проходят ещё немного вперёд: вдоль тропы, куда ни кинь взгляд, мягкий податливый мох — и на миг Рокэ хочется рухнуть в него, подобно Эгмонту. И остановить бег солнца по небу. Остановить себя.<br/>
— Передайте Дьегаррону: пусть ночью его люди займут позицию по ту сторону лощины. И артиллерия... сразу, как только рассветёт. </p><p>Он стремительно разворачивается, отбрасывая в сторону смятые мёртвые веточки. Но он знает: даже если он прикажет поджечь поляну, бледно-зелёные подушки появятся и разрастутся вновь. А те, кто гомонят сейчас возле палаток и коновязи, рано или поздно сгинут, не оставив следа.</p></div></div><p class="com"></p>
<p></p><div><dl class="more">
<dt><a href="#more1"><div class="">УНЕСТИ БАННЕР</div></a></dt>
<dd>
<a class="more__target" id="more1" name="more1"></a><div class="more__inner">

<div class="text2">
<code> &lt;div align="center"&gt;&lt;a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645" rel="nofollow"&gt;&lt;img src="https://i.imgur.com/DDfD163.jpg" width="500px" alt="изображение" /&gt;&lt;/a&gt;&lt;/div&gt;
&lt;a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank&gt;&lt;font color="#29444c"&gt;&lt;div align="center"&gt;выкладки на дайри&lt;/div&gt;&lt;/font&gt;&lt;/a&gt;&lt;/code&gt;</code>
</div>
</div>
</dd>
</dl></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>